


Luna/Amor

by rainstormcolors



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mainly manga-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormcolors/pseuds/rainstormcolors
Summary: Memory and fate aren't kind for Ryo as he understands his feelings for Akira.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Luna/Amor

“Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“There was a shooting star.”

Akira’s voice was bright and his face was faded in blue shadow but he was smiling as he looked into the crystalline pepper of stardust spread across the deep sky beyond the city’s edge. And then Akira looked to him and he felt something tug his heart.

“I don’t think I’ve seen a shooting star in years,” Akira said.

Ryo looked away, looked to the glacial slice of moon glistening like frosted silver. The whole world could’ve been underwater.

“The moon does its phases all the same all this time, doesn’t it?” he said.

“Hm?” Akira hummed.

“It’s something that doesn’t change, and something that keeps repeating.”

“You like the moon, huh, Ryo?”

He turned his face back to Akira, who peered back at him, and something was tugging his heart.

“I like the moon too,” Akira chuffed, “I guess who doesn’t?”

\- - -

“ _Ryo._ ”

His hands were covered in blood and he didn’t care. The pulse of lights, black, dancing, black.

He found his pet canary shredded in half, golden plumage, spilled scarlet, loop of intestine.

His hands were covered in blood and it was a sea.

“ _Ryo._ ”

God was going to kill them. God was going to slaughter every demon.

He couldn’t remember so many things. It was a hole.

“ _Humans must die._ ” Whose voice was it?

He couldn’t remember why his hands were covered in blood and it was a sea.

There was someone screaming and he didn’t care.

There was fire and he didn’t care. Did it disturb him that he didn’t care?

“ _They deserve it._ ” It was his own voice.

“ _Ryo._ ”

“ _Humans must die._ ” It was his own voice.

Akira was sleeping. Akira was severed at the torso. Akira wouldn’t move.

_I-I did this?_

It was a sea.

“Ryo!”

A blade of night sky looped over them in the alleyway and Ryo realized he was trembling. His hands were numb like ice and his jaws clenched. His innards were buzzing.

“Ryo, are you okay? You look awful.”

Akira was alive. He was alive and staring at him, his shape firm and strong.

“Akira…”

Ryo stumbled, topped down to a knee.

“Hey!”

Akira came and looped an arm under Ryo, pulling him to both feet. Akira’s arm was warm. His face was so close, his eyes so intense and alive. The edge of their bodies touched. Like slow motion, Ryo lifted his trembling hands and he touched them to Akira’s cheeks and they were so warm.

“R-Ryo?”

Ryo pulled his face towards Akira’s, and Akira wrenched his head away, out from Ryo’s hands. And something soft tore inside Ryo. He clenched his jaws again, head drooping, shivering.

_Dammit. Dammit…_

“Ryo…”

The alleyway was dark grey surrounding them, under the midnight blade of sky. He lifted his head to see Akira, who was looking back at him, a faint quiver inside his pupils, his arm remaining steady and safe around Ryo.

“I… I don’t…” Akira’s voice trailed away, and his eyes drifted to the space of the alley but his face and shoulders were relaxed. They held still and in silence, breathing. Ryo was steady on his own feet again. Ryo watched Akira squeeze his eyes tight shut and felt him press their foreheads together, black hair to gold hair. And Ryo tipped his face forwards to touch their lips, to feel something melt inside them.

\- - -

The sky was black and spattered in twilight. He stumbled to what was left, from the place he’d thought was his home. Everything was shattered and translucent and unreal as he stumbled from the place where Psychogenie had been waiting for him.

He had to save them---he had to save the demons from God and reclaim Earth, didn’t he?

God would kill them all.

He wasn’t human. He never was.

He was an angel. Fallen and brilliant.

Humans were a plague. Mankind was a plague. They were disgusting and pathetic things.

Yes. The demons needed him. He had to reclaim Earth. Isn’t that what he wanted?

He stumbled through the neighborhoods until he found the house. They must’ve been asleep by now, and he slipped inside in the way he was able to slip inside, everything painted in the colors of night. He opened the door to Akira’s room, as he had opened the door before, and Akira with his heightened senses had already been awakened the moment Ryo stepped foot in their yard and he was sitting up in bed, waiting. And it was a soft waiting.

“Ryo? What is it?”

It flickered: Akira split open, spilled scarlet, loop of intestine. How many times had he done it?

Ryo clenched his teeth. Isn’t this everything he wanted?

What if things just stayed as they were now?

No.

God would find them. God always found them. God would kill them all, smite them to salt. God would slaughter the demons and God would destroy this. Ryo needed to win.

Human beings were disgusting. Torturing each other, destroying each other. _Disgusting wretched things._

Ryo stepped towards Akira in his bed, the only forms their dark shapes. Everything else was like air.

“Is something wrong?” Akira asked. But the only response he was given was Ryo clinging to him.

Ryo buried his face into Akira’s shoulder, fingers carving into his back, pressing into his warm body. A warm living body with a human heart.

“Ryo…?”

Wasn’t this everything he wanted?

What was he supposed to do?


End file.
